Troublemaker
TroublemakerOriginal Pilot was the original theme song for I Didn't Do It, in the original pilot, but got replaced with Time of Our Lives when the episode got re-shot. It was written and sang by Olly Murs. Lyrics You're a troublemaker You're a troublemaker... You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around After a drink or two I was putty in your hands I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh... Trouble troublemaker, yeah That's your middle name, oh oh oh... I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain And I wanna know... Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh? My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can." I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker! It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes There must be poison in those finger tips of yours 'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh... Trouble troublemaker, yeah That's your middle name, oh oh oh... I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain And I wanna know... Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh? My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can." I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad)? My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can." Troublemaker I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Maybe I'm insane 'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing Thinking one day we gon' change But you know just how to work that back And make me forget my name What the hell you do I won't remember I'll be gone until November And you'll show up again next summer, yeah! Typical middle name is Prada Fit you like a glove, girl I'm sick of the drama You're a troublemaker But damn girl it's like I love the trouble And I can't even explain why (Yeah!) Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh? My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can." Troublemaker I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh? (And I can't even explain why) My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can." Troublemaker I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack Troublemaker Trivia *This was the original theme song for I Didn't Do It *The song was sang by Olly Murs References Category:Songs Category:Troublemaker